TOMATE UN CAFÉ CONTIGO MISMO
by Yadz Gray
Summary: Este es mi regalo para Maye, es un poco dulce y meloso, pero espero que le guste. Este es mi primer Fanfic y espero que no sea el ultimo. Tiene un final feliz. Palabras:1,324


Tomate un café contigo mismo

Era uno de esos días tranquilos para John, quien era en medida de lo que las normas sociales dictan: feliz. Tiene una hermosa esposa, Molly quien le ayuda en el despacho que ambos pusieron en cuanto se graduaron de la escuela, ella es una contadora exitosa y el un abogado creciendo y trabajado duro, siempre en defensa de la verdad.

Cuando se conocieron John sabía que Molly era para él, pues es una mujer tranquila y tradicional, una niña de casa podrías llamar. Sus padres de John les regalaron la casa donde viven, de esas pequeñas con jardín y cerca blanca. Molly siempre tiene lista la cena y John ayuda con los platos al terminar, son una linda pareja que gusta de pasar las noches leyendo antes de hacerse tiernamente al amor y descansar.

Últimamente John va mucho a una cafetería donde pasa más de lo habitual para un simple café. Hace unos meses la encontró y hubo algo que llamo mucho su atención, un mesero delgado, con facciones finas, muy amable y dedicado a su trabajo. Desde el primer día que se sentó en su área de servicio, le pregunto su nombre para hacer menos formal el trato , Sherlock , dijo aquel hermoso hombre con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la calle entera, John se perdió desde aquella primera vez en esos ojos verdes y esas manos suaves y delicadas a pesar del trabajo que desempeñaba.

Alguna vez John estaba leyendo el libro del Hobbit y Sherlock se acercó para hablar de Tolkien con él, era una charla muy larga y Sherlock le dijo que si podían verse a su salida para charlar al respecto, John prometió volver a su salida y charlar.

Así comenzó una larga sesión de pláticas en la cafetería al final del turno de Sherlock, era increíble todo lo que tenían en común. Sherlock fue sincero con y le dijo que no disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de las mujeres como de la de los hombres, a John no le importo, nunca ha sido prejuicioso.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sherlock conociera a Molly y se hicieran muy buenos amigos los tres. A veces John estaba muy ocupado en sus casos y Sherlock iba y visitaba a Molly, le gustaba su compañía y ayudarla en casa de vez en cuando, hasta que un día no pudo evitar oler un suéter de John y sumirse en una fantasía de estar junto a él, pues estaba seguro de que era su alma gemela teniendo tanto en común, John era el hombre de sus sueños, pero siendo un hombre casado no había oportunidad, solo quedaba ser el buen amigo y el mejor acompañante de café.

Un día que John visito a Sherlock en su departamento, se sintió como en casa, de verdad en casa, con un ambiente acogedor y con una persona a la que podía contarle lo que fuera y quien siempre lo miraba con admiración y cariño. Al poco tiempo Sherlock le dio una llave, pues su departamento quedaba más cerca de los juzgados y así podría pasar y dormir o bañarse si era necesario y regresar al trabajo lo más pronto posible. Molly pensó que Sherlock era muy generoso y el amigo que tanta falta le hacía a John, quien era muy reservado y algo antisocial.

Uno de esos días en que John llego al departamento a bañarse, olvido su camisa y le llamo a Sherlock para preguntar si le podría prestar una, Sherlock dijo: toma lo que necesites, sin pensarlo.

John se bañó y abrió un cajón buscando algo que le quedara, de repente vio bajo la almohada de Sherlock un suéter conocido, su suéter favorito, ahí estaba. Escucho como se abría la puerta del cuarto, era Sherlock quien no se inmuto al verlo con su suéter en las manos y una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, se acercó y clavo tiernamente sus ojos en los de John, tomo el suéter y lo bajo lentamente a la cama, sin más, se acercó a John y lo beso, fue un beso tierno, sin miedo, en el que Sherlock se entregó y en el que John no lo rechazo.

John sintió por primera vez esas mariposas de las que hablan los libros y se estremeció ante el tierno contacto de los labios de Sherlock, quien no quiso presionar y le dio espacio a John para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, le dijo: no te odiare si decides que esto fue un momento fugaz, pero lo tienes que saber: Te amo y puedo decirte sin miedo que eres el hombre de mi vida, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, es como si fueras la persona por la que siempre he esperado y si con esto te afecto y quieres irte lo entenderé, no te detendré.

John se vistió, temblando aun por el beso, y se fue sin decir nada. Ese día comió con Molly como siempre y solo estaba pensativo, dubitativo y en un segundo le dijo a Molly, voy con Sherlock a tomar un café, volveré tarde no me esperes. Había tomado una decisión.

Llego al departamento, entro y encontró a Sherlock abrazado a su suéter, llorando desconsolado, en cuanto Sherlock lo miro se levantó, no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron y se besaron entregándose el alma, se unieron en ese beso mágico y estremecedor que los llevo a quitarse la ropa y hacerse el amor ahí mismo sobre la alfombra, llenos de pasiones contenidas y sentimientos ardiendo bajo su piel, los cuales afloraron y se hicieron el amor como si no hubiera un mañana.

Terminaron y se quedaron tumbados mirándose a los ojos, sintiéndose ellos mismos sin más. Sherlock pregunto: y ahora qué sigue? John lo beso tiernamente y le dijo déjamelo a mí, dame tiempo por favor, Sherlock asintió y se durmieron abrazados desde al alma.

John sabía que no era un mal hombre, menos un mal esposo y no podía engañar a Molly, así que decidió hablar con ella, Molly se puso como nunca, histérica, aventando cosas y recriminándole todo, diciéndole que ella sabía que no era feliz , pero que pensó que con el tiempo era algo que podrían solucionar tal vez después de tener el primer hijo, a lo que John decía, aun no estoy listo, pero ahora sabia la verdad, ya sabía porque John no era apasionado con ella, porque todo era como de cartón. Horas después se sereno a sí misma y le dijo: Supe desde el primer momento en que mencionaste a Sherlock que habría algo más, pues nunca te había visto tan emocionado de ver a alguien , de estar con alguien, no te odio, me siento frustrada, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que mi mayor anhelo es que seas feliz y si lo eres con Él, adelante John ve y sé feliz, separémonos como nos juntamos, conscientes de lo que el otro necesita en su vida.

John estaba atónito con la madurez que Molly mostraba y ese cariño inmenso que la llevaba a dejarlo ir con Sherlock y ser feliz, la abrazo y lloraron por el termino de ese matrimonio que pensaron seria para siempre. Molly firmo esa misma noche los documentos de divorcio, empaco y se fue, y aunque John le dijo quédate con la casa, ella dijo que sería muy doloroso, que volverían a verse pronto, pero que necesitaba irse por ahora.

John corrió a los brazos de Sherlock quien estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí y a la vez estaba triste por la situación tan dolorosa. Le dio su espacio para que tuviera su duelo. Al poco tiempo cuando Molly les llamo y platicaron como amigos, John entendió que era libre de la culpa que lo embargaba y por fin pudo entregarse a ese hermoso ser llamado Sherlock con quien se toma un café cada día como si fuera consigo mismo, pues es su alma gemela.


End file.
